


Eyes on the Stars (but I Think I’d Rather Be Looking at You)

by PixieDragon8130



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chance Meetings, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Star Gazing, Talking About Life, Underage Drinking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDragon8130/pseuds/PixieDragon8130
Summary: Mark, feeling restless, decides to drive out and find a spot to quietly stargaze. To his surprise, someone is already out at his usual spot.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Eyes on the Stars (but I Think I’d Rather Be Looking at You)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at markhyuck and my first NCT fic overall, oof. I hope you're all able to enjoy it and find a small break in it also :D

Mark was restless. Jittery almost. Three weeks into his last summer vacation before university had him brimming with unused energy. It was rare for him to feel like this, and he wondered if the looming first day of university had something to do with it, maybe. The fact that this would be his last normal summer before he has to move away from the place he knows like the back of his hand. It’ll be fine, probably.

His phone displayed 10:21PM. “Right” Mark said to himself “I can work with that.” His parents were out of town visiting family which meant he could go out unquestioned. It was almost too perfect. He grabbed his car keys, his bag, and made his way to the kitchen. On top of the snacks and water bottles he had gathered, he grabbed some of the beers he had stashed in the freezer.

Mark hadn’t gone stargazing in a while, even if it was one of his favorite activities. He hadn’t found the right time or the right motivation for it. It was something he could do outside and he could enjoy alone. If he drove out far enough, he could get some good enough visibility to actually name a couple constellations. Even before having his own car, he’d bike all the way there and spend an hour or so. It was a bit of a calm among his constantly buzzing life. It was peaceful and it helped him relax.

~✧~

To say Mark was surprised to see someone out at the field at this hour was an understatement. He considered leaving, reasoning that his life wasn’t really worth a couple of constellations. But Mark also knew that only locals came out here, and he was one of the locals that had already made the trip. Whoever was out there had probably already seen him, so he decided to take the chance. He grabbed his bag, turned his phone’s flashlight on, and got out of his car.

Almost face planting had very obviously not been in his to do list. Mark hadn’t even walked five feet before he had tripped on something that he hadn’t noticed among the grass. A loud curse slipped from his mouth and filled the silence of the field. The laugh that followed was almost melodious in contrast. Suddenly, the person who was also chilling in the field appeared before Mark.

“Hey, you okay?” Mark could hear the person trying to stifle their laughter.

“Yeah, I’m g-” Mark looked up “wait, Donghyuck?” Mark couldn’t keep the shock from his voice. Lee Donghyuck, there in the flesh. Mark wondered if maybe the world loved embarrassing him.

“Hey! Mark, right?” Donghyuck laughed in surprise. He was quick to grab Mark’s hand and pull him into a hug, though Mark was still too shaken to properly reciprocate it.

“Y-yeah. That’s me” Mark laughed too, but couldn’t help mentally smacking himself.

“What are you doing out here?” Donghyuck asked “I hadn’t pegged you for the nighttime excursion kinda guy. And prepared also” Donghyuck pointed at Mark’s bag. “You here to meet someone?” Donghyuck wiggled his eyebrows, tone teasing and light. Mark took a bit to process Donghyuck’s rapid questioning and hoped that his voice sounded casual enough once he answered.

“I’m actually here to stargaze. Identify constellations and all that. I like to bring snacks and drinks sometimes.” Mark didn’t miss how Donghyuck’s eyes lit up at the mention of snacks. “And yeah I usually come alone. I was surprised to see you out here not gonna lie.” Mark found himself playing with his thumbs and looking anywhere but Donghyuck after the former had finished his spiel.

“You’re kinda interesting, Mark” Donghyuck hummed. “You should sit with me then. I also came out here alone. Needed somewhere to breathe and all that, but I don’t mind being in your company.”

_Somewhere to breathe_ “Yeah, yeah I get that” Mark answered. Donghyuck grinned and Mark briefly thought of the stars.

“Awesome. I’ll let you chill on my blanket as an apology since that was my bike you almost fell over.”

“That was yours?!” Okay Mark was slightly annoyed.

“Oops!!” Donghyuck laughed and Mark really wasn’t that annoyed anymore.

~✧~

If you told the Mark from hours ago that he would soon be lying closely next to Donghyuck he would definitely not believe you. And yet there present Mark was. Somehow, he was lying next to Donghyuck on the blanket the latter had placed. Mark had taken out his Bluetooth speaker and Donghyuck jumped to pick the music, saying he had the perfect playlist for this. Although Mark couldn’t name the artist, the dreamy vibe of the song complemented the atmosphere nicely. A calm breeze kept the night cool enough that Mark could feel the warmth emanating from Donghyuck. The blanket could barely fit the two of them together, but they managed. As Mark lied there, a comfortable silence settled over them. He wondered how the hell had he really not sat down and just talked to Donghyuck. They had passed by each other countless times, they had shared classes, and Mark was almost 99% sure that they also had friends in common.

“It’s crazy how we haven’t really talked before” Donghyuck started. He still had his eyes on the stars.

“Dude, it’s like you read my mind” Mark laughed. The beers they had opened some time before already had him a bit loose. “We’ve shared classes and shit. And you’re friends with Jaemin and Jeno too, right?”

“Yep” Donghyuck popped the p and took a precarious swig of his beer. He hadn’t even bothered to sit upright.

“You’re going to spill it,” Mark teased.

“Watch me not.”

“So, Mark” Donghyuck started again. “The ever-allusive Mark. What are you planning on doing once Summer’s over?” Donghyuck asked.

“Oh, I’m leaving. Moving to the city on an academic scholarship.”

Donghyuck whistled at that. “Impressive.”

“Yeah, thanks. What about you?”

Donghyuck hummed and Mark heard him take another swig. “I’m staying close. Didn’t feel like leaving just yet.” Mark nodded even though Donghyuck couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

“Teach me something about the sky, Mark. Might as well learn something new.” Mark snorted at his approach, but humored Donghyuck anyway.

“Alright, I’ll keep it simple then” Mark hummed, pretending to think. “I got one. Totally interesting too” he paused for dramatic effect. “Space is completely silent” and Mark smiled.

“You’re very funny, aren’t you, Mark” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“It’ll take about three billion years before our galaxy and the Andromeda galaxy collide.”

“Okay, hadn’t thought about that before… Continue.”

“Those three stars in a line” Mark pointed toward the stars in question “actually make the head of Scorpius. Scorpius’s constellation is one of the easiest to spot in my opinion. Even if the view of the sky isn’t the best, it’s easy to spot the head and then piece together the rest of it.” Mark turned to look at Donghyuck, wanting to see if he was still paying attention. He froze when he saw Donghyuck already staring at him. “Ah” Mark paused “guess I kinda rambled there.” Donghyuck smiled at him, something small and fond, and Mark felt his cheeks warm just a bit. He quickly turned his eyes back to the sky.

“How many times do you come out here?” Donghyuck asked suddenly.

“Enough times that I would say the grass is thinner over there because of my car.”

Donghyuck’s laugh filled the silence and Mark couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. Couldn’t help but relish the sort of giddy atmosphere that Donghyuck and his playlist created.

“Okay, so you come here a lot. But why?” Donghyuck looked determined on getting an answer and Mark didn’t feel like hiding much from him anyway.

“Same as you. Looking for somewhere to breathe easy.” Mark paused though, he wanted to find the right words for it. “Somewhere calm amid a life that’s always moving” _yeah, that sounds about right._ “Tonight, though, I was mostly feeling restless. Needed something to do and all that. Parents were out of town so I took the chance.”

“We’re in the same boat then. Searching for peace” Donghyuck answered.  
“Searching for peace” Mark echoed.

“Crazy coincidence how we managed to meet out here” Donghyuck continued.

“Honestly. It’s a small town though, I’m sure it was bound to happen.”

“Probably, but maybe we were just destined to meet under weird circumstances and star gaze.” Mark laughed at that. It really was a crazy coincidence. There’s so much field and yet there they were.

“Totally” Mark answered. “Nothing says bros like bonding over the crushing weight of time under the vast sky.”

“Mark, I think I might actually hate you,” but Donghyuck’s tone was once again teasing. Mark figured he hadn’t really meant it.

“Two bros just chilling in a field, talking about life over shitty beer.” Mark heard Donghyuck scoff, but it bled into a laugh.

“You said it, not me.”

“You got anywhere to be?” It was a shot in the dark, but Mark was willing to risk it.

“Not really. And I really hope this isn’t your attempt at kidnapping me, Mark Lee.”

“Dude, no” and Mark made sure to stretch that no. “It’s getting pretty cold already, so I just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to head over to my house. Crack down on those beers, talk about life…” Mark wanted to die just a bit “usual bro stuff.” Okay, so a lot.

“Didn’t know you were such a player, Mark.” Mark choked and turned to look at Donghyuck, ready to clear any misunderstandings under the sun. Yet he found himself frozen again due to Donghyuck’s cheeky grin.

_Ah,_ “I’m not a player, by the way. Just wanted to put that out there.” Donghyuck nodded, acknowledged Mark and his sudden admission, but the grin hadn’t left his face.

“Stop overusing bro and I’m sure we’ll get along wonderfully” Donghyuck said. Mark put on a show of mulling over Donghyuck’s proposal. Even if he knew he would’ve given in to the other in a heartbeat.  
“Deal, then. And now you won’t have to bike home either.”

“That’s very true. Gotta love having my own personal chauffeur” Donghyuck joked. Mark rolled his eyes as he pulled Donghyuck up. “You’re very funny, aren’t you, Donghyuck” Mark quipped back.

Donghyuck laughed and, god, Mark hoped he could keep hearing it for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: pixiedragon8130


End file.
